Say Something
by Vanya-Atma
Summary: Always left behind, always forgotten... Sakura Haruno know's she's been a joke to everyone her entire life. She chooses to change that though by stalking the infamous Itachi Uchiha. He rejects her all the same, not to anyone's surprise. But life has a funny way of giving you what you need even if you don't want it. M for later chapters, blood/gore sexual themes.
1. Chapter 1

Within the small confines of the dark room stood a tall man who's bearing showed one of great perplexity with the drawn set of his brow and thinly pressed lips, Itachi Uchiha could not remember a time of ever being so caught off guard as he was now. His short black Katana was still braced between the harsh metal of the four bladed Windmill and as he stood there red eyes ablaze with his blood line he could not quite fathom how this little girl was looking up at him with a small smirk upon her features.

"I bet the Hokage would like to know just who resides in herrealm." She stated, the arm bearing the blades strong and sturdy even though his own was firmly clashed against hers.

The abandoned building was on the eastern most part of Konoha, past even the dilapidated state of the poor district, the ware house had once belonged to his parents, but they had been dead for longer than he could remember and it's innards had been ransacked just as long ago. He'd chosen the back room that had been used as an office for his place of stay, which had been warded three times over never mind booby trapped. But the girl before him was unharmed and clearly pleased with herself.

He did not care to reply though and blandly sighed drawing his blade back slightly, but no more than an inch.

"I bet you're wondering how I found you?" She intoned, clearly pleased with herself. "Or how I broke past the wards? And that explosive tag you planted against the door, yea that didn't even go off! I am good." She grinned, barring a set of strait white teeth. With no apparent thread the girl dropped her weapon till it rested to her side, almost as big as she was tall, but the blades seemed comfortable in her small hand.

With a roll of her green eyes she continued. "You Uchihas! I'll never understand why you don't like to talk." With a small grunt that was quite unlady like she backed up till her knees hit his bed then sat with a huff, snapping the blades closed as she did so. "Your fascination with your younger brother, it's always been there, you could have killed him a thousand times over but you never have. You just beat him to a bloody pulp then walk away for a few months just to do it again. You've been coming to Konoha regularly, more so these past weeks."

Itachi had the urge to roll his eyes, as the girl had just done, not something he often felt but the utterances of the girl could be stated so much simpler than all the words she was currently vomiting.

"You see, I can track auras, took me a while but with some help from the hospital records, restricted of course," She said the last as if she was proud of herself. Or expected him to be impressed, but when still not even a twitch came the girl frowned. "I was able to configuer a set of hand seals, though you need the Chakra control to continue and track the aura, you remember the last time you beat the shit out of Sasuke? Perfect time to memorize your trail."

She was so short that as she sat there on the cot that was barely more than a few blankets tossed on milk crates her feet swung to and forth under her, toes not even close to touching the dirt littered floor. With the short pink hair and red skirt she barely looked her age, though at thirteen that was not surprising.

"And anyway, your wards were something close to what we learned in the academy, sad really, I had higher expectations for you Uchiha." He'd placed such simple wards for the fact that the ones he usually had to be warry of wouldn't have even attempted to attack him in his own territory, rather out in the field where an attack could be executed on their own time would be of the main intent. "And then as for your little Tag, they have their own marks and as long as you look for their chemical make up before hand it's pretty much the same as searching for a human aura."

He'd heard of the Aura Tracking Technique a few times before he'd never had an interest in it, not when he had his own skill sets, though seeing the signs Sakura had created did peak his interest at least a little. He caught the edge of her pale pink lips about to set open and spew out a mess of more meaningless words. "Get to the point." He graveled out, cutting those thought trails before they could reach his ears.

Pink brows lowering he could tell that he'd most likely insulted the young girl, but if she continued to prattle on he still had an incline of using the Katana that was so firmly grasped in his hand.

"Fine." She began but after that one word she was silent for so long simply running pink colored nails over the sharp blade that he thought she'd say no more. His patients, when needed was something to be revered, but he had a meeting that called him a single finger twitched on the Katana, ready to spear the girl in two when she spoke again.

"Itachi Uchiha, will you train me?" She wasn't even looking at him, still downcast those eyes were so glued to the metal of her weapon that it would seem as though she would burn a hole right through.

If at any moment in his life were Itachi to have the feeling to actually laugh it would be now. This girl, with her pink hair and almost child like stature wanted him to teach her? More like torture seeming as how that was pretty much all he knew.

Raising his Katana he reached out with his arm till the tip of the blade, sharp end up touched the soft skin of the girls chin, drawing those eyes up he made sure that bloody eyes met emerald. "Little Sakura did you not think that it was the exact person who you speak of that invited me here?" His deep voice slid smoothly from between slightly smirking lips, there was slight satisfaction as those vibrant eyes widened just a bit.

As his words were sinking into the girls mind Itachi knew that this meeting was over well before it had even started, though she would need a reality check he was sure. While he had been keeping an eye over his brother he couldn't have helped but noticed this small thing following in Sasuke's every shadow, resilient and stubborn even when his brother had clearly stated he didn't want anything to do with her. At least she took rejection well.

There was no warning, not even a twitch of finger or eye as the tall man flicked his wrist and slid the short sword between the girls collar bone and the top muscle, effectively pinning her to the wall. He was just a memory as the girls scream filled the small room.

* * *

Sakura could barely see past the tears that streamed from her eyes as the pain spread from her shoulder down to her arm and inside her chest. The short Katana, no longer than three feet was a good four inches wide and with it currently stuck half way into her flesh she wasn't sure what to do. Itachi had disappeared ungraciously leaving her pinned to the wall in this makeshift bedroom with bolts of pain racking her body. Sure she'd experienced pain before, between the training, the trials and the trouble Naruto always seemed to get her into, but she knew her flesh had almost been flayed from her bone, the shoulder muscle barely clinging to the strands of skin left by the cold steel. If she pulled the weapon out it would nick the rest of the flesh leaving her with nothing but bone, vein and blood for a shoulder.

She began to shake, her entire body racked with the motion. Sakura knew she was going into shock, the blood loss quick from the large wound. There was only one option really.

* * *

Half an hour later Sakura walked down the hall that lead to Hokage Tsunade's office with a four foot katana sticking out of her shoulder, the flesh healed around it. "Stupid Uchiha's." She was muttering under her breath as she knocked on the large double doors.

"The Hokage has gone home for the night." Came the reply from behind the door, a bit muffled from the woods thick build. Home for the Hokage was passed out and tucked away in a corner or closet by Shizune not that many knew this. For the last two months, just after Naruto had left to continue his training Sakura had asked the same question to Tsunade as she had just to Itachi. Though Tsunade's answer had been the same as Itachi's her rejection had only ended in a Sake bottle being thrown at her head rather than being stuck like a dead pig.

"Shizune it's Sakura." The girl said, voice filled with a drawn tiredness that hinted at her night not that anyone would have guessed. While Sakura had sat there mending her own wound she'd had ample time to think. She'd known sneaking up on Itachi had been a long shot, a dangerous one, but how she had wished things had gone differently.

"Sakura what are you..."

"Shizune just please open the door." Sakura interrupted the assistant surprised that her tone wasn't filled with bitchyness.

A few seconds later a lock clicked and one of the doors was swinging back into the room.

"What the..." Shizune began as she came face to face with the half bloody nin but Sakura just shook her head and made her way into the room all the while holding the blade still so that it wouldn't open the wound again even though Shizune would be jerking it out of her soon enough.

* * *

Two days later found Itachi Uchiha mulling in his own thoughts as he sat on top of the rock face of one of the past Hokages. For some reason he couldn't help but replay what had transpired that night with Sasuke's old team mate over and over in his mind. Absentmindedly he sank his teeth into the white flesh of the green apple replaying it once more.

* * *

Hakage Tsunade had awakened that morning with one hell of a headache, though as of late it was a perpetual headache that no matter which Jutsu she tried it simply wouldn't go away. It had taken the woman with a son who hadn't returned from trading in one of the smaller fire towns racing out of her office balling her eyes out for Tsunade to realize that she was in a foul mood.

"I'll move your meetings back a few hours and shut the curtins, I think a nap is in order." Shizune commented dryly, already in motion to do just as she had said.

Unceremoniously the big breasted blond walked or rather dragged her feet over to the white love seat, dropping her body to the couch without so much as a grumble for a reply. There was a reason she kept Shizune around.

* * *

"There better be a good reason as to why you are in my office." The Hokage muttered under her breath, not lifting her eyes from the endless scrolls that were always presented to her, each one claiming 'of utmost importance' though to Tsunade they were just nobles complaining about their rather easy life style.

Itachi Uchiha shifted his position so that his darkly clad form leaned against the far wall, half in the shadows of the lamp lit room half completely dissolved into the darkness. He did not speak, at least not yet. He had quickly come to the realization that as long as you gave the new Hokage enough time to complain and rant she was more inclined to give you a turn as well.

"These scrolls, never ending!" Her speach was clear to which Itachi found slightly fascinating seeming as how Tsunade was waisted more times than not. "I don't know why I accepted this position." She continued, rubbing at her temples. "Stupid kids."

With deft hands the Hokage stacked together the schrolls neatly, wishing that she could crash them to the floor and stomp them all the while. Once she'd semblanced her desk into a visage of neatness she lifted her full attention to the defected Nin. "So, Itachi Uchiha, please tell me, why had you decided to gace me with your presence this night?" The Uchiha always came to her with an aulterier motive, weather it be for her to sign a death warrent or some such other massacre reason.

"I want you to give me Sakura Haruno."

* * *

I hope you all enjoy, Read and Review, Next Chapter coming soon! Please Follow if you enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry, I wrote most of this drink, such is my life. If there is spelling or grammar errors I hope you forgive me, if not I still encourage you to read and review.

* * *

The apartment was pitch black when Sakura opened the front door with slumped shoulders well past midnight a week later. There was still a pain in her left arm but Shizune had been able to remove the blade with an ease that hinted at her years working for the great Slug Princess's. Sure to be a scar the skin was a fleshy pink that when she touched it, the healed wound made her flinch. And the hours of training she'd just pushed herself through wasn't doing the flesh any good.

Naruto was gone, Sasuke was gone, Kakashi was gone, Tsunade wouldn't train her and neither would Itachi but there was at least someone who still cared. Though the bushy eyed green monster was the last one she wanted attention from. Sill, she took the training where she could get it. Though as of late Sakura felt as though she was getting nowhere, Rock Lee was so attuned to Taijutsu where as Sakura needed a more well rounded base to expand from.

Flipping on one of the light switches the ceiling fan started to rotate slowly while a muted yellow light glowed in its center. The pastel blue couch had seen better days years ago but it still felt like home to Sakura for it was one of the few remaining items she had from her parents. Sinking into the cushion seemed to lift a weight from the day off her chest, releasing a full body sigh.

"There ain't no art here."

Grasping her sword Sakura was out of her seat in barely a hearts beat, or rather she had Itachi's sword within her small hands, grasping at the leather handle with small and yet strong hands.

A blond figure stood by the far wall, his hair longer then her own which didn't state much because she had cut it when facing Ino and the pink locks had yet to grow back. But still down it went far past his shoulder, almost to the ass, Sakura was sure had the long blond hair not been in a pony tail it would have surpassed the ass. This mans face was half covered with the blond hair, though from what she could see there was a smirk upon his features, one that hinted at cockiness. Cockiness was something that Sakura hated because it reminded her of someone she had lost.

"You have five seconds to explain to me why you are within my home." She stated, drawing the sword up so that it was in line with her head.

"I'm here just to admire." The retort was followed by a nasal sound that had Sakura frowning. She would have said something more but the intruder lifted a single hand, within his hand was a small origami shape that resembled that of a deer, or more like a fawn. Curiosity peaked her interest causing her to tilt her head to the side.

" What is that?" She intoned, curiosity clear. Yes this strange figure had come uninvited into her home but Sakura was naturally curious and besides he was unarmed.

"Just a small piece of art." He replied placing the figurine upon the coffee table. It was then that Sakura noticed the cloak that he wore, before he'd been in the shadows but from the slight light of the moon that filtered through the windows she could make out a few designs. Scrunching her nose together it was a moment but once she placed where she'd seen such a print before Sakura knew that this wasn't just any visit.

"Itachi sent you didn't he?" It was more of a statement really than a question.

"Sent..." The blond man drew the word out, rolling his tongue. "No, more like followed."

Narrowing her green eyes Sakura's lips were perked open to speak more questions when she felt something behind her. She barely had the time to duck before the air above her head lashed true to a black sword that was the twin to the one she held. Had Sakura not memorized the Aura trail of Itachi Uchiha she would have been walking around without a head.

Rolling to the side metal clanged against hard wood as sword met the floor, clashing where her body should have been. He was trying to kill her!

"I would have used my art had I known we were just going to kill her Itachi." The blond stated dryly followed by another snort as if he was bored. But Sakura had no time to contemplate his words as the black metal sparked in the moonlight. Pressing her feet into the floor beneath her she sent her body sliding up, propelled by her own chakra, the blade sliced between her legs and through the fabric of her skirt, cropping it a good three inches in a V.

The next attack shattered Sakura's arms as she parried, her bones literally going numb with the blow. In a heart wrenching decent the two sister blades slowly drew closer to Sakura's body, the points aimed at her face. Arm's shaking Sakura found herself looking strait into the crimson eyes of Itachi Uchiha, there was no emotion upon the pale features, just a pinpoint accuracy for what he would do.

Right then and there Sakura Haruno realized that he was toying with her, he could have killed her a dozen times over without a trace, now and the first time she'd confronted him. _Why is it that everyone in my life is so much stronger than me?_ Gritting her teeth together Sakura came to admit to herself that she was drawing back into herself, back into the little girl who fawned after Sasuke, the little girl who had nothing inside of her. That was not who she was now though, far from. Not since she'd promised herself that she would be better than she used to be.

A screamed ripped from between clenched teeth as she surged Chakra into her arms, one thing she'd always had going for her, Chakra control. As if the tides had decided to crash against the moons call Sakura Haruno pushed, how she loved when those emotionless eyes widened if just imperceptibly when something he hadn't expected presented itself. Feet back underneath her Sakura grasped the black sword with both her hands, pressing till Itachi actually had to take a step back to brace himself.

"I'm through with you Uchiha's!" Sakura exclaimed, drawing her blade back, Chakra literally crackled from her arms as she smashed her blade against Itachi's. Sakura was so caught off guard at what happened next that all she could do was stand there with her mouth slightly open. Black dust sparkled in the moonlight as both the blades drifted to the floor in a thousand different pieces. Not even the hilts had been left intact.

"Proof enough?" The first words Itachi had uttered that night were aimed at the blond, though those eyes penetrated Sakura drawing so much heat that she had to meet those spinning orbs... Spinning... eyes...

* * *

"Grab her." Itachi commanded, knowing that Deidara was already in motion to pick up the fainted girl. Deidara was not his partner, not even his favorite person, but the blond had decided to make it his job to try and find a way to get Itachi killed which had the art bomber stalking him whenever he had free time. Which was fucking often.

His tome's had stopped spinning but there was still a resounding pressure that hung around for hours after whenever he did more than have his bloodline activated. Why he was doing this Itachi still wasn't sure, but once he started something Itachi made sure to follow through.

* * *

"She's actually starting to snore now." Deidara's voice was filled with amusement making Itachi look over at the blond. He held Sakura's limp form within his arms bridal style, at first he'd tried to lounge her over his back, then switched to fireman's carry but leaping from limb to limb had had the girl flopping all over the place and made for uncomfortable travel. With still three days to go till they reached the underground encampment Itachi had finally suggested the arms under back and knees.

The girl would be knocked out for at least the amount of time it would take to travel, even with Deidara throwing her around like a rag doll. Though if they didn't run into any scouts or other barriers it would take even less time to arrive at the Akatsuki headquarters. _If only Konoha realized that their enemy was so close..._

* * *

The sun was just setting on the second day when Itachi, Deidara and the still passed out pink haired girl first stepped into the underground caverns that the Akatsuki had claimed as their own. This wasn't their only hideout, they had them scattered all throughout the main powerhouses, but this place had been a semblance of a home for Itachi over the last six years and it was almost a relief to breath in the murky air.

"Dungeon." And with that parting statement Itachi was off, dispersing into the darkness of the tunnels.

* * *

Sakura awoke with a pounding headache and a dry mouth. _That's the last time I drink Sake..._ She thought to herself, drawing a hand up to rub her head. Or at least she tried to raise her hand. A distinctively metallic sound scrapped open her grainy eyes and for a moment Sakura couldn't quite believe what it was that she was seeing.

To her right was a torch that gave off the only light in the large room, or large from what she could see seeming as how she couldn't look behind her. Sakura could move her head right and left but her body was drawn up against a hard cement block, both wrists shackled with thick steel bracers connected to a short chain that prevented her from lowering her arm. Her feet were restrained just like her hands, slightly apart.

The only reason that Sakura knew that she wasn't against the end of the room was because the light filtered past her, drawing long shadows along the uneven walls and ground. Stalagmites dripped water from the ceiling and Sakura had a feeling that she was underground.

"Hello?" She questioned, straining against the faint light, but when there was no reply Sakura realized that perhaps she was not dreaming. Testing the restraints Sakura's muscle flexed but to no avail. Drawing Chakra from her core she went to attempt again only to have a shuddering pain ripple from her wrists and echo into her flesh. Her teeth shuttered, releasing a sharp breath of air that would have been a scream of pain had she been able to draw in enough breath. The braces on her wrists were glowing blue, absorbing her Chakra into their core and then streaming it back in a painful arch.

_Itachi..._

* * *

Six days, Sakura was left a lone in that room for six days. Though in all reality it felt like an eternity to the young nin for there was no semblance of time, just the flickering of the yellow flames from the single torch and the drip, drip, drip sound of the little drops that fell from the rock formations. Sakura had been unable to sleep, every time she went to nod off the chains would send a spark of energy into her body, and when her arms had become so numb to the pain that she wasn't even sure she had hands anymore the shocks had only become stronger, reaching her chest.

How she was still alive the pink haired girl wasn't sure, in all reality she hadn't had a sip of water or a bit of food in an eternity, or rather six days which was far longer than a human could sustain and yet here she still was, holding on by a thread but still holding on. Her head lolled to the side, while had it not been for the chains she would have been passed out on the floor nothing more than a rag.

* * *

Two weeks found the girl with blackened wrists and a hollow look in her eyes. She'd tried so many times to brake the chains that her skin was cooked like a roasted chicken. Pain didn't even register now, she was even able to sleep a few minutes here and there till the electric shocks vibrated in her brain. But at least she had a companion now, the flames and it's shadows, where they danced upon the walls, pictures were depicted and all Sakura had to do was put voices to the display. Sakura Haruno was soundly on her way to insanity.

* * *

If you enjoy then I am quite content. More chapters to come.


End file.
